


Folia

by Kiwitty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU em que eles são Brasileiros, Carnaval, F/F, Gen, If there is enough interest I might try to translate to english, Ladeiras de Olinda
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: É Carnaval. E Miu nunca teve coragem para participar em um.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 5





	Folia

**Author's Note:**

> eu nunca fui pra um carnaval na vida pq me dá desgaste sensorial então me desculpem se tiver errado pq isso aí vem do que escutei...
> 
> Pensei em fazer fic de dia de São Valentim mas né... Achei que Carnaval seria bem melhor pq tem menos gente fazendo por aqui e por que ao menos entendo esse dia bem mais que um feriado que nem existe onde moro.

_ Vamos, Miu. Tudo que você precisa é sair pro carnaval.  _

_ Mesmo que você não consiga um relacionamento e possa comemorar coisas como o dia dos namorados, você vai certamente conseguir uns peguetes. _

Miu martelava isso em sua cabeça. Mas por algum motivo ela nunca conseguia sair de casa no Carnaval. E se ela encontrasse alguém que amasse muito e acabasse se machucando  _ mais  _ por saber que nada sério aconteceria?

E naquele fatídico ano que o dia de São Valentim, feriado que ela nem comemorava mas que sempre ficava bem consciente da existência por conta de mídias sociais, caiu no período carnavalesco, a sensação era ainda pior.

…Mas, a sua colega de quarto, Kaede, queria muito sair naquele dia para ir ao bloco de sua turma. E como eles alugaram uma casa e viajariam para Olinda, ficariam uns dias por lá.

Ela insistia para Miu ir junto e se divertir.

Ter pessoas que ela conhecia certamente seria menos assustador. Mas Kaede namorava alguém e provavelmente ficaria no mesmo quarto que ele. E Miu não queria sentir que estava segurando vela em pleno Carnaval de _São Valentim_ …

Mesmo assim, Kaede a convenceu a ir. Com fantasia ou não, ela queria que Miu não passasse a semana se afundando em inseguranças sozinha naquele quarto.

  
  
  


Subir aquela ladeira era muito cansativo. Sem falar que estava um calor infernal. Himiko havia desistido de andar e a pobre Tenko a carregava em seus braços ladeira acima, mesmo que estivesse claramente fazendo mais esforço do que deveria. Ugh. 

Essa  _ trouxa _ . 

Mesmo que Miu amasse alguém, ela jamais faria algo do tipo.

Era muito calor e muito esforço para pouca recompensa.

Não. Seria  _ muito  _ melhor usar o cérebro. E alguma invenção.

Miu deveria ter trazido algo… Ao menos um ventilador movido por energia solar ou sei lá. Um atirador de água…

Ela estava com o corpo coberto de suor nessa hora. As pessoas realmente gostam disto?

De repente, Miu percebeu que alguém pegou sua mão...

Era Angie…

De algum modo, as duas começaram a conversar naquele momento e subiram a ladeira juntas.

Miu esquecera de qualquer cansaço e calor naquela hora.

  
  


Quando o grupo parou para sentar em bancos por um momento, Miu percebeu algo que ela não sabia como não havia percebido antes.

Angie… Era bem bonita. Se ela não fosse crente, Miu certamente gostaria de passar mais tempo com ela, já que ao menos esse dia, ela acabou sendo uma pessoa bem divertida de conversar com. 

  
  


Mas um relacionamento sério, seria impossível.

Bem… Era carnaval. Talvez ao menos ela abrisse uma exceção e topasse trocar uns beijos?

Ela certamente não correria o risco de se apaixonar por Angie, certo? E Angie por ela.

Então ela cedeu a sua curiosidade.

Foi isso que ela continuou martelando em sua cabeça. Não significava nada.

Então, por quê, ela pediu para ficar no mesmo quarto que Angie? 

E no dia seguinte, ela continuou querendo estar do lado de Angie no bloco? 

E cedeu novamente ao seu calor? 

_Por quê_ mesmo depois do Carnaval acabar, ela não conseguia esquecer aquela suave voz, aquele abraço caloroso e aqueles lábios macios e com leve gosto de tapioca?

Por quê, o coração dela acelerava toda vez que ela via a artista?

Seria isso… Amor?

  
  


Miu foi uma trouxa. Ela se apaixonou por alguém que sabia que não reciprocaria. 

Por algo que todos sabiam que era só parte do 'calor carnavalesco'.

E ela não conseguia deixar de sonhar com ter aqueles momentos de novo. Será que no próximo Carnaval ela poderia repeti-los?

Infelizmente, Kaede insistiu para que Miu falasse com Angie bem antes do próximo Carnaval. Aquela enxerida…

  
  


Bem. Miu não pode reclamar disso. Ao menos, agora ela tem uma namorada…

  
  



End file.
